


Step on me

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cutting, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Not Beta Read, Painplay, Sadism, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Dean gives him a pitying look, "Would you like some help" he asks smugly looking down at Cas. Castiel nods his head silently begging for Dean to relieve him of his confines. Dean ponders for a moment before adding more weight to his crotch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 12





	Step on me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so exhausted but I had to get this posted before I fell asleep so have fun
> 
> This also hasn't been proof read

**Kinktober Day 5 - Sadism**

  
  
  
  


He stalked his way through the dark alley, keeping a close eye on his prey, his knife clutched tightly in his hand waiting for the right moment to strike, just as his prey was walking out he leaping up and grabbed them, holding the knife to their neck and holding a chloroform soaked cloth over their mouth and nose promptly making his pery pass out. He struggled to get them over his shoulder and into the backseat of his impala making sure not to bump their head. Hopping into the driver seat, he turned in the radio and began driving to his destination. 

  
  


Castiel wakes up in a cold and damp warehouse, he can hear leaky pipes and the squeaking and scuttering of mice but he can't see anything, that's when he realizes that his captureer has blindfolded him and that his arms are bound behind his back and a sliver of adrenaline runs down his spine at the thought. His head snaps over to the sound of a large mental door squeaking open and thudding footprints coming his way. The sharp point of a knife presses softly into his neck yet he can still feel where the tip is. 

"Well, well, well, what have we got ourselves here now", He hears as the person circles around him, he can't see their face or where they're standing but he can feel their presence. A moment later the blindfold is cut off with the knife and the dull tinkering lights flood into his eyes, he squints trying to get a better look at the person's face but is unable to as the person is standing in front of the light casting a shadow. Castiel tilts his head and emits a low groan, his head feeling a little woozy still. 

Dean smiles as he bends down to Castiel's eye level and smiles, he trails the knife down Castiel's check bone smiling as he watches the blood run down his face, Castiel hisses quietly jerks his face away from the knife silently enjoying it. Dean pulls out another knife from his jacket pocket, this one slightly smaller and much sharper, he uses it to pop the buttons on Castiel white shirt and slides it across his collarbone, watching as the blood seeps down soaking into his white shirt, staining it. 

Dean laughs as Castiel struggles to free himself for his restraints, the rope digging into his skin roughly, creating red rope burns across his wrist, "It's not worth trying" he says as he puts his boot clad foot on Castiel's dick, shuffling his foot and creating a mix between pain and pleasure.

He adds more pressure, almost crushing his dick and Castiel stifles a low groan, he pants out when Dean removes his foot and kicks the chair back, pushing Castiel onto the dirty warehouse floor and towering over him. "You like that don't you," Dean teases him, placing a foot up in his chest, "Not God's heavenly soldier anymore are you", he asks, making Castiel avert his eyes and flush a rose colour. 

"Dean" Castiel's heaves out slowly as Dean's foot travels down to his stomach, Dean gives him a once over making sure everything is okay and that's when he notices the tent in Castiel's pants, he steps his foot off and squats next to his face. "I wonder" he pauses feigning to be in thought, "if I do this how will you react" he says and pulls out his dagger using it to run it down Castiel's dick, using the blunt side to make sure not to cut him. He watches as his dick jumps at the feeling and smiles to himself.

He runs the dagger down Castiel's thigh and watches as he shivers and gasps out. Castiel feels Dean's warm hand on his inner thigh, pinching and squeezing while his other hand drags the dagger slowly through his flesh, making small and large cuts down his leg, the feeling of his own blood makes him moan. 

Dean stands up and leaves the dagger by Castiel's thigh, "You seem to be enjoying this too much" Dean says sternly and forcefully places his foot on Castiel's dick again. Castiel jerks his hips up and cries in pleasure when friction comes, Dean grins wickedly and doesn't move his foot to assist Castiel making it even more difficult because of the way he's laying in the chair. Castiel tries his hardest to get any friction chasing an orgasm that isn't even close. 

Dean gives him a pitying look, "Would you like some help" he asks smugly looking down at Cas. Castiel nods his head silently begging for Dean to relieve him of his confines. Dean ponders for a moment before adding more weight to his crotch. 

Castiel jerks up expectantly and ruts into his foot quickly chasing the warm feeling in his stomach, Dean can see that he's close and just before he can reach his climax and lifts off his foot cause Castiel to emit and Lind whine and buck his hips into nothing. Dean laughs as he watches Castiel pathetically beg for him to put his foot back so he can come, hips bucking into nothing and trying to rut against his leg but nothing seems to work. 

"Dean, please, let me come, please" Castiel begs his voice wrecked for crying from edging, he struggles in the chair trying to get his hands free so he can finish himself off, Dean stares at him satisfied, a look of content on his face, lifting up the chair and Castiel, he stands behind him and whisper into his ear, "If I untie you will you promise not to touch yourself".

Castiel nods obediently and Dean tediously unties the rope behind the chair, Castiel lets out a quiet sigh when his hands are free and the first thing his brain tells him to do it touch his aching cock, Dean look at him expectantly and smile when Castiel follows his instructions. He palms Cas and whispers, "Lets go finish this elsewhere", he walks ahead, Cas trailing behind not too far.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also incredibly hard to write some writing smut isn't my forte but I'm trying I promise


End file.
